Saten
Saten is one of the Four Strongest of Simeon and the left-hand man of Arclight (His cape is dark blue in the manga but green and yellow in the anime). He has been Arclight's follower longer than any of the other current strongest. He seems to have his own agenda however, as he withholds information from Arclight including where Blade lives. During his fight with Eve, he went easy on her and he allows her to save Cruz by faking defeat. Eve questioned him why did he go easy on her and he replies that he didn't want to kill her because he likes her. His Fragment is Thermal Energy Conversion; "Dai Yon Ha Dou (The Fourth Wave)" allows him to absorb thermal energy and redirect it in various ways. Some of the observed uses include freezing objects by absorbing their heat, creating wind gusts by manipulating the pressure in the air around him (altering its temperature), and releasing absorbed energy as a powerful thermal wave. He has a stigmata. In the manga,Saten is actually the real Adam Arclight'. '''In the anime version, Saten's real name is Kanazuki Kyoji. '''Appearance' Saten has the appearance of a man in his 20's who is in top physical fitness. He is usually seen in bandages covering his face, neck and upper arms. He wears a green billowy cape, green pants and presumably black leather shoes. He does however not wear anything on his upper body aside from his cape. He also wears large metalic forearm bands on both arms which he uses in conjunction to his Fragment. Spoiler ahead. Expand to read further His real appearance however, without the bandages is really the real Adam Arclight. given that he has the exact or similar features to The Second, hence the bandages. Personalty Synopsis Post PF-Zero Blast Saten reappeared in front of a hospitalized Eve as well as the Blade faction and teased them about Eve's life threathening condition. He denys being the one responsible for Eve's condition and claiming they are just paying her a hospital visit. The syringe he holds in his hand apparently is an antidote to Eve's poison. Blade engages Saten in battle, where Saten reveals a strange tattoo on his left arm. When Saten 'activates' the mark, the gauntlets around his arms peal open allowing him to launch "Dai Go Haddou" (The Fifth Wave) an energy wave many times stronger than his normal 'Fourth Wave' attack. Using this, he easily overpowers Blade. After Blade destroys the door linked to his memories, Saten desperately runs to Cruz who gets pierced by one of the shards and ends up being pulled into Blade's memories along with Cruz. Saten is currently working together with Cruz and young Blade to find the exit to Blade's memories. Saten is currently fighting against a young Kafka inside Blade's memories. Eve's Story Saten entered the Underground Hospital and brought a member of the 666 Committee along with him. He was also bringing a syringe that he says could save Eve. After Blade shatters his gate of memories, Cruz & Saten appeared in Blade's memory world. Blade's memory is currently mixed up with the present, like Kafka who was dead appearing infront of young version of Blade and Overlord, a guild which was created few years ago (this memory time is at least 7 years ago). Eve melted due to unknown reason, and she needs an EIR system to transfer doppelganger to Eve in order to restore her body. City Arc Hidden in the shadows a silhouette a figure is seen countering and beating Seto's graviton fragment which had already been powered up due to the Ede's Seed Spear from Uten. The Figure is revealed to be Saten who had overpowered Seto. He had brought Seto and Solva to the heart of Simeon where the battle of Adam Blade, Disk, Eve Neuschwanstein and Cruz Schild against Adam Arclight and Riru was occurring. He feeds the defeated Seto and Solva to Arclight, in which he acquires their Stigmata and becomes 1 Stigmata away from completion. Blade rushes towards Arclight to attack him for killing his friends. suddenly he is stabbed from behind with a hand appearing in his abdomen. It is revealed that Dr. Gido was the one who had stabbed Blade. Dr. Gido assumes his youthful appearance during his time at the Adam Project. He then reveals that he is not only the head of the 666 Committee but also Adam Z. The last of the Adam Project line. The truth of the incident regarding Dr Gido, Ogiha Kasumi and Eve are revealed. This takes place sometime in between after Adam Arclight had just absorbed the second's remain and blade jumped at him, causing the reverse rejection reactionNeedless - Chapter 48. Ogiha's lower body was trapped underneath part of the angel which was assimilating her. Not only that but was in a room filled with dark matter, which assured her eventual death. Kasumi had begged Dr. Gido to transplant half of her brain to Eve. The truth was Eve Neuschwanstein was actually Karin Ogiha, Kasumi's younger sister. She was suffering from a debilitating and eventually fatal disease. which is why Kasumi had enrolled her into the Eve Project in which she was the head of to try and save her life. Dr. Gido then took the Eden's Seed in order to cut away the upper half of Kasumi to save her brain and fulfill Kasumi's wish. For Karin to survive, but also for the Eve project to be a success. The flashback ends and Dr. Gido brings forth the brain dead bu still alive body of Ogiha Kasumi. Dr. Gido then snaps his fingers and activates Adam Arclight's self destruction as he explodes and falls apart. Saten though proceeds to pull Adam Arcliht's heart out and assimilates it into himself, explaining that the Adam Arclight that everyone, even riru knew was a clone of the real Adam Arclight. Riru is angered and attacks saten for what he's done, questioning who he is. Her attack was stopped midway by the floating and full intact Killer Girls Squad needless. Saten then reveals he had made use of Kurumi's fragment still as she had stated before to Riru that "We could still use her brain." He then proceeds to question Riru why she never noticed or questioned that she was attracted to Saten. Saten then proceeds to remove the bandages on his face, revealing the face of Adam Arclight along with his proclamation that he is Adam ArclightNeedless - Chapter 110. He then orders the mind controlled Killer Girls squad to "Eat Up" towards riru. The girls then proceed to swarm riru and devour her flesh. Riru fights back with her Eternal Distortion but is ineffective against the girls. Dr Gido then states that the cells of an angel were implanted in the girls, rendering Riru's fragment useless. Riru is ripped apart, with nothing but bits and pieces of her remaining. The now clone Adam Arclight swears at Saten for what he's done to Riru, but Arclight simply kicks him away. Blade then questions when he and the clone had switched places since he had everyone completely fooled. He explains that it was the real him when he had absorbed the Second Remains. He had created a clone with some of his select memories to play the part, as he had become busy upon learning of the existence of angels. Noting that the clone had played his part well in that he had found Riru and Adam Blade, of which he was unsure of he was his brother prior. Dr. Gido then reveals his schemes. He had orchestrated this scenario for one purpose only. to bring back Ogahi Kasumi by extracting the previously transplanted brain from Eve into Kasumi again. He reveals that he was the one who had melted Eve's body before in the past in an attempt to extract Kasumi's brain from Eve. He had just put in the part of Blade's brain with doppelganger and was hoping to retrieve Kasumi's, but it failed. He explains that he plans to go through the Gateway to the side of the angels to make use of their advanced technology to bring back Kasumi, Recalling his previous theory on the evolution of man and their limits and comparing humanity to the angels who had evolved differently and had a high chance of being more scientifically and Technologically advanced. ---to be continued-- Anime In the anime-only alternative filler end, it is revealed that he too has the Byakugou (Fragment zero) after being rescued by Triple Six Committee and given Eden seeds when Adam Arclight absorbed the Second's remains and destroyed the facility. Before the transition, he was Doctor Gido's assistant, and helped with the development of both Adams. But after years of disguising his identity and true power from Arclight and his associates, Saten managed to acquire Eve's Doppelganger Fragment, he no longer had a need for Triple Six and their scientists to help maintain his body, he rebels, killing off the committee and barging into Arclight and Blade's battle, using his staggering roster of Fragments to overwhelm Arclight and Riru. He then used Aruka's Fragment to destroy Arclight's mechanical heart, and used The Fourth Wave to destroy his body. Arclight, however, returns with Riru Roukakuji's help and destroys his body. Powers and Abilities Fragment: Daiyon Hadou/ The Fourth Wave - Moves: The Fourth Wave * Freezing * Air Burst/ Hurricane The Fifth Wave - '''A stronger version of the Fourth Wave energy blast. It makes use of the concept of Dark Matter instead of thermal conversion. '''The Sixth Wave - '''A powerful technique used by Saten after he devoured the a small part of an Angel. It causes the target's mind to rapidly age in moments, locking them in place until their mind expires from old ageNeedless - Chapter 114. '''References: Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Clone Category:Needless Category:Shintenou